


Prison Break

by Tashaliv3



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashaliv3/pseuds/Tashaliv3
Summary: When Ryan gets taken down during a Heist, it's up to the others in the FAHC to break him out.





	1. The Plan

“We get to the police station, we get the evidence, and we get Ryan out.” Geoff paced at the head of the table. It had been 14 hours since the heist had gone south and his crew, had definitely looked better. “Any questions.”

“Yeah, how the hell are we going to get him out. We can’t just storm the station and expect them to hand him over.” Jack, the quietest of the Fake AH Crew spoke up from his corner. 

“We take out the cops.” Geoff gestured to the blueprints of the station, “we enter through the underground garage, we get into the evidence locker through this bathroom,” Geoff traced the path they were going to take from the evidence locker to lockup. “We won’t raise any alarms if we take out the cops along the way, it’s about stealth.”

Ray, busy polishing his Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper, glanced up barely paying attention, “How do we get him out of lockup? That’s where the cop force will be the most prevalent.”

Jack and Jeremy nodded in agreement, “we’re not getting out of there without at least heavy injuries or a casualty.” 

Kerry stepped forward, “that’s where me and Caleb come in.” Kerry laid out a second blueprint of the abandoned restaurant directly across the street from the police station. “We are going to tunnel our way from here into the evidence locker. You need to get Ryan out of lockup and back into the locker, we’ll get you out from there.”

Michael kicked his feet up on the table, “I don’t see how this could possibly go wrong.”

“Let’s go then.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lindsay hovered around the room, loading magazines and prepping explosives for the guys. Her baby bump occasionally knocking over the random assortment of bullets and grenades she had set up in a sort of buffet line of ammunition. 

“When we get Ryan out, we gotta lay low for a few days.” Geoff turned to the group.

Michael snickered, “He’s gonna love that.” He packed his duffel with his prized assault rifle and tucked his handgun into the back of his jeans. He pulled out his mask and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Lindsay walked over handing him extra mags and sticky bombs. He reached up and squished her face gently. “You don’t leave this safe house.”

She smiled happily, “you got it asshole. You just make sure you all make it back, I don’t have time to find new friends to help me take care of this kid.”

Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin filed in from the garage. Their faces covered in grease, “we got the vehicles ready, we should be able to make a quick getaway.” 

“Did you get the plates changed out?” Geoff glanced up from where he was cleaning his gun, “Is the vinyl wrapping done?” 

Gavin nodded, “all vehicles are wrapped, the weapons lockers are full up, and the plates are all flipped.” Jeremy slapped him on the back gently, “we also got everyone’s GPS coordinates preset and ready to wipe when we get to our destination.” 

The group were in the last stages of their prison break prep when Geoff’s radio crackled to life, “Come in Alpha One, over.” Kerry’s voice spoke from Geoff’s pocket. “Alpha One this is, Dragonface, come in. Over.” 

“He’s such an idiot,” Geoff pulled his radio out. “Dragonface this is Alpha One, whats the status? Over.”

“We’ve broken ground just under the evidence locker at the Los Santos Police Station. Over.” Kerry’s voice crackled, cutting in and out slightly. “We’re waiting for your go to open up the floor. Over.”

“Got it. We’re heading out. Over.” Geoff nodded to the rest of the group, “keep your shit together, watch each other’s backs, and don’t fucking get caught.” 

Everyone gathered their gear and headed to the garage loading into their vehicles. 

Radio’s crackled to life, “Let’s play bitches.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all gone to shit, and he was now sitting in a jail cell waiting to be sentenced. They hadn’t turned on him, but they hadn’t come for him either. Ryan stared at the ceiling in the holding cell in LSPD, 24 days since the heist had gone down and he had been left for dead on the side of the road handcuffed and bloody. The trial had been quick and simple. He’d plead guilty, no trial, no testifying, just guilty. The waiting was killing him. He should be out there, blowing shit up.  
Police officers strolled back and forth in front of his cell. Most of them smirking at the trapped man. They couldn’t be happier, they’d caught the infamous Vagabond, unmasked the masked man. Of course they still weren’t sure what his real face looked like, the tattooed face paint making it nearly impossible for them to get his real features down. 

There seemed to be a bit of a commotion at the front of the station. What looked like a pregnant man seemed to be making quite the ruckus. The officers were distracted when suddenly it seemed like time stopped. 

The officer directly in front of his cell dropped to the ground, blood quickly spreading out from his prone body. The officer at the desk stood up trying to see why his partner had hit the ground, he fell forward landing slumped against the wall nearest his cell. Ryan looked around, his focus turning toward the direction of the evidence locker. He’d seen several officers walking their boxes of evidence in and out as the days had gone by. A slow smirk spread across his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dragonface, blow the room.” Geoff stood back as Kerry set off the charge, thousands of pieces of rubble rained down over them. “TAFKAR, do you see him?”

Ray responded a moment later from his perch across the street atop the restaurant, “he’s standing by the bars of his cell, the downed officer directly in front of him has a set of keys.”

Geoff nodded to the rest of the group, “Let’s get our Vagabond.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The officers had finally dealt with the pregnant ‘lady’ when the station shook hard, Gavin appeared in Ryan’s peripheral, “Boi, let’s get him out.” Michael crouched forward posting up behind behind the desk closest to Ryan’s cell, his rifle in hand. Gavin snatched up the keys and unlocked the cell door ushering Ryan out. Officers scrambled trying to find the source of the blast.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ryan’s hands went straight up in the air as an officer turned around from where he had been conversing with another. “On the floor, NOW!” 

Ryan dropped to his knees as the officer approached him slowly, flanked by three others. Their guns were trained directly on him when suddenly the officer closest to the back dropped like a ton of lead. Michael popped up over the side of the desk opening fire and taking out two of the three remaining officers. Gavin slid a handgun toward Ryan, he snatched it up and fired on the remaining officer, a neat hole appearing in the man’s forehead. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here before anymore of them notice us.” Michael headed back toward the evidence locker Ryan sandwiched between him and Gavin. The three met up with Geoff and Kerry. “How the hell are we getting out of here?”

“We’ve got the van parked in the parking lot across the street, Michael’s Adder on the corner a block away, and the Akuma on the opposite side of the station.” Kerry explained in a hushed tone as they made their way back into the restaurant. They climbed the ladder into the walk-in and pushed their way out the back door. They could hear voices filling their tunnel as Kerry and Gavin pushed a load of rubble from their dig, back into the hole sealing it up.

“Kerry, Caleb, Ray, and I are taking the Van out here to lead the cops in the opposite direction,” Geoff was directing as he loaded the evidence they had stolen into the back of the van, next to Caleb who was dressed as the pregnant woman distraction Ryan had seen earlier, “Jack, you and Ryan wait until the cops are following us and then head for the Akuma. Michael, you and Gavin cover them and make sure they don’t go down.”

The four remaining watched as Geoff and Kerry climbed into the back of the van, weapons at the ready as Caleb floored it out of the parking lot, Ray posted up in the front seat his gun hanging out the passenger side window, just as sirens fired across the street. 

Ryan looked around at the rest of his crew, “Why, the fuck, are we on a motorcycle?”


	2. Murder Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn murder breaks....

The hit had come from out of nowhere, the bike had flipped, and Jack wasn’t moving. 

Road rash covered a significant portion of both of their bodies, his white t-shirt nearly saturated in blood. 

The remains of Michael and Gavin’s car slowly burned against the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen, his friends nowhere in sight.

Ryan sat up as the police surrounded them slowly, weapons raised. “Give me a reason asshole, give me one reason….”

Ryan raised his hands slowly, “fucking murder break.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Michael, Gavin and Ray, you’re in charge of covering Jack and I,” Geoff was in the process of breaking the heist plan down, “Ryan, since you’re still on your ‘murder break’, you’re driving.”

Ryan nodded, his feet were kicked up and he was polishing his favorite knife, “I live to drive.” 

Chuckles filled the room. 

“We’re hitting eight stores, which means that the three of us, and the three of you must move simultaneously.” Geoff gestured to the map where two vehicles were strategically placed at each location, “If your vehicle is fucked, get a new one, don’t blow up and leave us without backup.”

The guys nodded, “We’re looking at maybe a haul of eight grand, so this has to fucking go right.”

-Two months later-

It had all gone wrong…

Jack and Geoff were on the fourth store, Ryan had successfully evaded the cops and was posted outside of the 24/hr supermart. Ray and Gavin had made their way onto the roof of a store about a mile from the spot Geoff and Jack were in, their sniper rifles trained on the street below. 

“Gavin, come in.” Michael sounded over the radio on Ray’s hip. “Gavin, do you read?”

“Is your radio on?” Ray gestured without taking his eye from the scope. 

“Oi, hang on then,” Gavin reached down and turned the volume of his radio up, “I’m ‘ere Michael what’s up?”

“I got the Postal van, I’m parked around the back of the building you and TAFKAR are on. When Alpha One and Alpha Two are clear, you guys head down and I’ll meet you there.”

Gavin paused before answering, “why don’t I have a codename?” 

“I’m not sure this conversation matters, you know, in the middle of the heist.” Ryan spoke up, interrupting the two. “Just be ready to go, the police scanner just lit up with our vehicle descriptions, so we need to lose this piece of shit in between here and the next spot.”

Ray let out an annoyed sigh, “Of course we lose that vehicle,” a siren sounded in the background coming from the east of where they were stationed. Ray swung his weapon around glaring down the scope at the police force moving in toward the Gents, “We might need to get a new car sooner, rather than later.”

Gavin watched as Ryan peeled out, his tires screeching as he took off down the street. “Shit, Ray he left Geoff and Jack.” Four police cruisers squealed around the corner giving chase. Gavin watched as Geoff and Jack snuck from the back of the convenience store, “Michael do you read?”

“I got you Gav, what’s up?” Michael’s voice crackled over the radio.

“Get to the store and pick up Alpha One and Alpha Two, Vagabond’s bolted, it looks like he’s leading the cops away from them.”

The postal van rumbled to life and took off down the street in the direction of the store.

“Where the fuck did Vagabond go?” Geoff’s voice came to life from the radio, “He fucking left us!”

“The cops picked up on the b.o.l.o for the car it looks like all of LSPD is after you.” Ray responded as he started to dismantle his sniper. “Gavin, keep a look out for the guys, I’m going to head down and find us a car.” Ray grabbed his rifle and headed for the ladder on the side of the building. 

Ryan sped around a corner his wheels nearly coming off the ground. The police nipping at his bumper. A cop car turned the corner in front of him clipping his front bumper and sending him into a spin. He turned into the spin and managed to get the vehicle back under control, he floored it, taking random turns before pulling into a parking garage near the beach. 

Sirens continued to sound as he sped up the ramps and pulled into a random spot. He exited the vehicle and slid under the car nearest him, watching police cars speed by. The last set of tires passed and Ryan crawled out from under the car and ran up the ramp heading in the opposite direction of the cops. He broke into a late model sedan easing it out of its spot and heading toward the exit. 

He pulled up to the exit and removed his mask pulling his hat over his head. Tucking his hair into the hood of his hoodie. Four cop cars were stationed at the entrance and exit of the garage. Officers, posted behind their open car doors with guns trained on the exit and his vehicle. Ryan eased his car out of the garage and past them, keeping his head down. An officer stepped in front of his vehicle and motioned for him to stop and roll his window down. Ryan rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed “fuck” just as the cop made his way toward the driver’s side.

An explosion lit the sky in the distance.


End file.
